Please and Thank You
by Sketch me up pretty
Summary: Damien has been the most patient boyfreind and guy could ask for, and Pip thinks he had waited long enouph. Reviews and coments please.


Pip and Damien fanfic! Hope it's worth a hoot. Make sure to tell all the readers who don't like guy on guy stuff to read this! :D

Pip waited nervously in the hall with the lights dimmed slightly. He and Damien had been dating for almost two years and the British male wanted to make everything as perfect as one could do for the antichrist. They had moved in together not long ago to, as Damien put it: 'grow closer together'. Much to the virgin Pip's surprise the devil boy meant something much different when implying 'grow' and 'closer'. Damien's father had a huge house built for his son; to ready him for the political world. After all, good impressions were everything in DC.

Pip pulled at his outfit again and hoped it was enough to say sorry. He knew that no sex was killing Damien, even though the dark haired man had practically given everything Pip needed and wanted, including time. How any couple could be dating for two years and not sleep together even baffled him. The innocence the man carried was like an organ; then again some organs you can live without. He tried not to rub his eyes in frustration. The makeup had taken forever to apply and the European didn't want to smear if before his soon to be lover got home. He walked up and down the hall practicing his seductive strut. _It kind of feels sexy… _Pip laughed to himself as he caught his reflection in the hall's mirror.

A car door slammed in the driveway giving the British man the signal. Pip quickly dimmed the lights more and posed on the stair well, moving the costume around to help make him look more inviting. The key in the lock turned. _This is it…_

Damien stepped over the threshold and into the foyer. Pip watched him turn and shut the door and lock it behind him. The demonic man looked up; his red eyes glowed in the dark, and noticed the lights were on dim. He walked over to the knob on the wall and turned the lighting brighter. Pips eyes met the red orbs which widened at the sight.

Pip sat on the bottom two steps of the stairs in a corset and fluffy grey laced mini skirt. Baby blue eyes were painted the same smoky grey the tight fish nets made his long legs. The stilettos looked amazing on the him. His golden hair had been messed up to look like he had just gotten out of bed. Pip stood and walked over to the man in the foyer, swaying his hips back and forth like he practiced. The skirt barely hid anything; a pouch of what seemed like silk held Pip's goods. Damien grinned ear to ear.

"What's this Pip? I thought you wanted to do the good _Christian_ thing and wait till you were married?" Damien waited until the Brit was close enough to reach out and pull him flush against himself. "What made you change your mind?" The devil man bent his neck so he could run his snake like tongue against the blonde's jaw. The smaller of the two let out a moan neither knew he could make.

"That would've been torture on your part," Pip tried to sound sure of himself. "And you know as well as I do that I can't bare anyone suffering." With the stilettos on Pip almost was as tall as Damien. The two mashed their lips together. Smacking and moans echoed around them as their spit was traded. Damien was grinding his hips against the skirted groin of the other, not even bothering to hide his full erection. Pip groaned in lust. _This feels good. _

"T-there is more upstairs." Pip whispered into the antichrist's ear. The taller of the two grinned like a maniac and tossed the Brit over his shoulder and flew up the stairs. Pip felt something smack his bottom with a loud smack.

"OH! What was that ever for?" He asked annoyed yet slightly turned on by it. Who ever heard that one could be aroused by pain?

"I just realized you're in a thong Pip." Another smack. "You must've been planning this." Smack. "And I must say I'm truly pleased." Smack! Pip groaned as his rear was quickly turning red. A ripple of excitement ran up and down his spine. The devil man kicked open the door that held their room. A small snicker came from the taller male. Pip had pushed both their beds together to make one big one. A huge satin sheet covered both mattresses along with random toys the blond thought the other would find arousing and fun to use. Getting them had been one of the most embarrassing moments of the smaller man's life.

"Wow Pip," Damien tossed the smaller on the bed making some of the toys bounce up. "You really did plan this out." The taller man's red eyes leered at the blonde on the bed. Blue orbs averted away as a pink tint colored the owner's cheeks. Damien grinned bearing his sharp teeth and snaked out his forked tongue. The wet muscle slithered across the Brit's jaw leaving the blonde trembling out of excitement and nervousness.

A couple snaps sounded off in the room letting the European know that his boyfriend had found the buttons to his corset. A couple more snaps and the confiding top was off. The skirt was ripped away leaving an almost naked Brit. The red eyed man's grin grew to where the edges of his mouth almost met his eyes, showing rows of sharp teeth. Pip gulped. A thin finger dipped under the side string that held Pip's silk thong on and snapped it against the blonde's skin. The sharp sting from the band only made the Pip more nervous.

"Aren't y… you going to have your way with me?" The smaller man asked worried that he wasn't doing something right. He curled his legs up and one of the heels of the stilettos snagged on the bedspread.

"Oh yes Pip. I plan on taking you every way there is and making up a few more." The antichrist hissed out. He leaned over the Brit like a snake slithering toward its next victim. His forked tongue slid out and tasted the other's chest. "But I've waited for so long," lick. "I'm going to take my time and draw this out until neither of us can move." His sharp teeth grazed pale skin and the European sucked in a mouthful of air. "Until neither of us will forget, and you'll never dream of wanting another." Damien crept up and nibbled along Pip's collar bone earning a squeak.

The blonde trembled as the taller slowly left hickeys and love nips all over his shoulders and neck. The entire time the same finger kept snapping at the elastic of the g-string the Brit wore. The movement of their bodies jostled some of the toys that lay forgotten on the bed beside them. Pip saw the other's eyes dart over toward them and then back to him. The snake like tongue slithered back into Damien's mouth.

The taller man reached out and grabbed a rubber ring and grinned. A loud snapped signaled that Pip's g-string finally broke and what was left was quickly pulled away. The blonde laid out in nothing but fish nets and high heels. He felt not so gentle fingers wrap around his cock and stand it up. Blue eyes watched as a serpent tongue bathed the rubber ring, slicking it up with saliva. Red orbs glowed down at the Brit, delighting in the blush of embarrassment and nervousness he cast out on the other. Pip tried to pull up his legs up to cover himself but the other quickly sat on them. The rubber ring was slowly pulled away from the wet cavern that it had been soaking in and placed on the head of Pip's cock.

"Wha-", he started but was silenced when Damien leaned over and sucked his lower lip. "Nnnn!" Damien claimed Pip's mouth in a ravenous frenzy. The dark haired male slid the ring down to the base of the other's penis.

"I bet you didn't even know what cock ring was huh?" Damien teased while rubbing the organ to life. Pip squirmed and gasped as pure pleasure built up in his lower stomach. He felt the ring constrict him as talented fingers stroked and rubbed.

"N-no…", came the blonde's weak reply. He arched up as Damien's finger's drifted away as well as the warmth of his body. "Why are you stopping?" If this was the foreplay he heard Stan and Kyle go on about he certainly had become impatient for the main act.

Damien chuckled after hearing the whine his angel made. He pulled more toys toward him to see what the smaller man bought. Lubricant, hand cuffs, rolls of ribbon, a whip, a vibrator, among several other colorful things. He picked out two of the objects.

"Don't worry Pip my dearest." He popped open the lube and squeezed just a bit on a couple fingers. "I won't leave you just when things are about to begin." His unlubricated hand lifted the Brit's knees to expose his star shaped hole. The fingers with the lube aligned with the opening and abruptly shoved in and out, building and fast rhythm. Pip arched up and let out a yelp. Then again he should've known better than to expect anything less from the antichrist. This was probably Damien's way of being gentle.

When Damien felt that the other's opening had been widened enough he pulled out.

Before Pip could complain he heard a low vibrating purr in the room. He looked down just in time to see his lover shove the plastic vibrator into him. The vibrations rippled throughout his body alighting it with pure pleasure he thought he wasn't capable of knowing. He wiggled and squirmed all the while the larger man held up his legs to watch the toy and make sure it didn't fall out.

"Like that huh?" The low rumble of his voice echoed in the Brit's ears. "And it's only on the lowest setting. I wonder what would happen if I were to turn it all the way up?"

A knob clicked several times and Pip let out a silent scream and bucked. The vibrations poured into his body mercilessly. His cock dripped what pre cum it could with the cock ring still holding tight. Pip felt Damien get up but that was about all he could figure out pass the throbbing of his groin. His fingers dug into the covers beneath him as his body felt wave after wave of bliss wash over him. Never had he felt anything so wonderful in his life. This went on for about a minute until he arched again and the vibrator hit something that made him scream. Blinding light exploded from under his eyelids and every array of color swirled in with it. He pressed down on the toy to hold it against that one spot. The ring around his lower self constricted almost to a painful point as he arched, bucked, and moaned. His limbs got tangled in the covers and his golden hair stuck to the sides of his face as sweat poured from his body.

"OH HEAVENS HELP ME! MORE! MORE!" The last wave tore through him as he gasped for breath. He heard a sinister chuckle and looked over at the devil man who had been watching. During Pip's orgasm the dark haired man had stripped from his clothes leaving himself bare. His cock stood out from his body like another leg, the head glistened with pre cum. Clearly he had enjoyed the show. He crawled onto the bed and over the European. Pip was still breathing hard and was feeling another climax building. The vibrator buzz disturbed the silence and reminded the antichrist that the Brit still had it inside him.

Damien grabbed the smaller man's cock and pressed his thumb under the leaking head. His angel moaned and threw his head back. The dark haired male began to rub his thumb in circles making sure to use some of the pre cum as lubricant. He watched Pip as he shook knowing the other was going to burst in any moment. The Brit bit his lip when Damien pressed on the vibrator and began thrusting it, looking for the spot it had brushed up against moments ago. Pip cried out at one angle the larger man tried and the same evil grin showed.

Pip groaned each time the toy hit that spot inside him. He tried to arch but his lover pressed their chest together as well as their lips, making it hard to move and squirm. Just as the orgasm began to start the vibrator was ripped out and Pip's cock was squeezed tight by the same hand the thumb belonged to.

"Why!" He cried, wishing to continue. Red eyes stared down at him from what was once a grinning face but was now unreadable. "Why'd you stop?" The European asked in a lower voice. The dominate male leaned over and pushed Pips knees to his shoulders. The smaller man noticed for a brief second that he forgot he was still wearing the heels and fish nets.

"Damien?" Pip asked slightly worried. _Did I anger him? Did I do something wrong?_ Panic started to fill him as red eyes continued to stare. "Am I doing something wrong?" Pip felt like crying. _It must be me._

"No. But," Damien leaned over the blonde until their faces were barely inched apart. "I want you to beg." Hot breath warmed the sweat on the man's face underneath. Pip stared up at Damien trying to think up of something.

"P-please?" The Brit tried but the man shook his head.

"No. Come now Love." He bent now and kissed lightly on the blonde's lips. "You were doing such a good job a minute ago." He bit the Pip's bottom lip again.

"I-I…" The smaller racked his mind to remember what he said. Anything would do just as long as they could continue. "I can't remember what I said. I w-was preoccupied…" The blonde felt his face heat up. _Why am I getting so embarrassed now? He watched me and everything already. _

"Then I guess we can stop then." The antichrist started to pull away.

"NO!" The Brit yelled and grabbed the other's shoulders. "I want this! Please! I've waited for you and everything." He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and snuggled his head in the crook. "Just tell me what to say."

Pip could feel the other smiling and wrap his arms around him as well. Which was kind of hard to do since the blonde's legs were hitched up. "Beg, that's all."

"…", the European's face felt as if it was on fire. "F-f-fuck me…" He mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you." The demon man teased and pulled far enough away to look at the smaller man's face. "Speak up."

"I want you…to fuck me please." Pip looked the other in the face knowing his was well beyond red. "Please?"

A chuckle sounded. "More."

Pip felt annoyance grow. He was hard to the point of it being painful with a ring strangling his private area and a demon who was taking pride in his embarrassment.

"Please Damien I'm about to burst and it's starting to hurt! Let me cum!" Pip whined as he tried to pull away from the suffocating body. Damien broke out into a laugh and quickly pulled the Brit's face to him to shove his tongue into blonde's mouth.

"That'll do," the taller said as he pulled away and told Pip to hold his knees up. Damien put his fingers back inside Pip's opening and spread them a little. Pulling out his aligned himself with British man's opening.

"Pip?" The demon asked, getting the blonde's attention. "Love you." He thrusted in to the hilt and waited for his lover to adjust.

Pip wanted to scream in pain but bit his lip to stay quite. Tears leaked from his eyes smearing the makeup more than it had been. _It's what he wants. It's what he wants. It's what he wants. _He kept saying in his mind. He sobbed and held on to his knees tighter. It didn't feel anything like what Kyle and Stan told him. "G-g-go…" He whispered.

Damien pressed his lips to the other's brow and slowly started to pull out and push back in. He kind of felt sorry for not spreading the smaller man as much as he should've. The toy had been ok but the lube had dried a little. His own pre cum barely slicked them.

"Pip you need to relax some or it will hurt more." Damien said as he tried to quicken his pace. The European's labored breath held for just a second as he willed himself to loosen up. Damien began to thrust in at different angles trying to find the same spot that the vibrator had found.

"Up a little," Pip said when he found out what the dark haired man was trying to do. Damien grunted and hit the Brit's prostate dead on and earned a loud moan. "There! Right there!"

Damien rammed into the blonde fast and hard making the beds squeak and groan. Some of the other toys fell onto the floor and lay forgotten as the two bodies on the bed continued to grind into one another.

"Oh! Please Damien don't stop!" Pip felt another orgasm coming larger than the first; he didn't even feel the red eyed man take off the ring on his cock. The relief added with the attack on his prostate tore him apart. "OH YES! YES! DAMIEN! MORE!" The blonde screamed meeting with each thrust the other gave him. He buried his fingers into the other's hair and pulled. The devil man moaned as well. Damien bared his teeth and sunk them into Pip's shoulder making the man cry out more. He could feel liquid hit both their stomachs as the smaller man came.

"MORE! MORE! OHHHH **DAMIEN**!" The antichrist knew that the neighbors must've heard the screams. Pip had dug his nails into the demon man's back leaving red and bleeding lines on the skin. Pip's screams died down to panting and groaning as the larger continued to thrust in and out. Finally Damien came and liquid fire filled the blonde making him arch up and gasp.

They stayed together like that until Damien pulled out. Pip gulped in air trying to collect his shattered mind together. _What Stand and Kyle had said had been understatements, _Pip thought. That was the best thing he had ever experienced, pain or no pain. He pushed himself up and tried to scoot off the mattress. A hand grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him back onto the bed.

"Where are going?" A labored voice asked. Damien pulled Pip to him and wrapped his arms around so the blonde couldn't leave.

"I-I was going to clean up." The British man said trying to pull away when he felt some of the demonic politian's spunk ooze out of him.

"Why clean when you know you're going to get dirty right after." A forked tongue trailed up the back of Pip's neck and toward his ear. The lobe was sucked into a hot mouth and nibbled on, sending goose bumps all over the smaller man. "Besides I'm not done."

Pip squirmed and moaned when a finger began to roll his right nipple. "You're not?" Excitement was building up.

"Can you move?" The words seemed hardly spoken by the husky voice coming from behind the Brit.

"Y-yes I-"

"I promised you that neither of us would be able to once we were done didn't I?" Another nip at the Eurpean's neck had him groaning again. Pip tried to think. He remembered the other saying something like that. The smaller man turned and wrapped his arms around Damien and licked the juncture of the man's neck and shoulder before biting down. The antichrist groaned and tightened his hold on the blonde.

Blue orbs looked up with a grin of their own. "Then who am I to make a lair out of you?"

Hey guys. Haven't written anything in awhile. I had this idea bouncing around in my skull and wrote out the plan for it about a month ago. Just remembered it and finished up. Hope you likes.


End file.
